U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,062, assigned to the assignee of this application, Dayton Systems Group, Inc., discloses closure construction for reclosable containers (e.g, a can body) wherein a domed container end with a neck portion having a pour opening is provided with a reclosable lugged type of cap. The inventions disclosed in that U.S. Patent and in related Published International Application No. PCT/US01/06046 entitled DOME FORMING SYSTEM , filed 27 Feb. 2002 by said Assignee and published 6 Sep. 2002 [WO 02/068278 A2], and in Published International Application No. PCT/US01/49392 published 27 Jun. 2002 [WO 02/49787 A1], and in Published International Application No. PCT/US2004/028123 entitled CONTAINER END FORMING SYSTEM, filed 30 Aug. 2004 by said Assignee, published 10 Mar. 2005 [WO 2005/021388 A2], provides a unique and versatile container for fluids, e.g. liquid or fluent materials, wherein various standard can bodies are provided with an end including a neck with a pour opening, a thread lug formation on the neck below the pour opening, together with a reclosable cap having a lug formation which can interlock with the thread lug formation on the neck and including a seal surrounding the pour opening, and capable of maintaining product under pressure or vacuum. The subject matter of those three Published International Applications is hereby incorporated by reference, under the provisions of 37 C.F.R. § 1.57(d)
In particular, the above identified Published International applications disclose systems for producing lugged cap members, of the type to which the present invention pertains, in a single apparatus, e.g. a press or presses fitted with appropriate tooling, which is capable of precise high speed operation to achieve acceptable commercial production of the cap.